Not One Of Us Anymore
by grungekitty
Summary: how do i describe this...? Mandarin is good again, but there's the problem! *this is a "make ALL the character have an emotional breakdown" fic*


***after note: no idea why i haven't uploaded this yet!***

* * *

**"Not One Of Us" from lion king 2**

**so I'm being a little "the universe is trying to tell me something!"**

**my friend was playing music on her phone, and that song came up**

**she was like "wait, when did I put this on? why do I have "Not One Of Us" from the lion king"?**

**then I saw "Mandarin is not one of us" by Firegirl101597**

**and **_**then **_**the song was in my Youtube recommendations!**

**at that point, I was like "0_0 I'm writing now!"**

**and Firegirl101597's was a song fic,**

**I'm writing my own story that is inspired by the same song**

**she wasn't exactly an inspiration, but I always give any and all credit**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Mandarin had dropped the bomb a little bit back

he was good again

but he had just topped it

"_I would like to rejoin the hyper force_"

his words still hung in the air

he looked at his old family

it was weird how much they were the same, but different

there was a time when Nova would hide behind her closest brother, fearing his judgement, fearing his anger

now she stood tall and firm, only stepping closer to SPRX, Mandarin knew the point she was making

there was a time when Otto would have sympathy in his eyes, when Mandarin's disappointment was punishment enough for him

now he simply glared

amazing how unchanged Gibson remained, he merely spun away in his chair, his solution to Mandarin was always to get out of the way, let the others decide

funny how such a thing stayed the same

the boy looked sad, probably over the fact that he would have to give up his position as leader sense there was only room for 6 members at a time

Mandarin didn't pay much mind, it was never truly his place, he was simply "filling in" in the time that Mandarin was misguided

Mandarin turned to the one he thought he could trust

"_everyone deserves a second chance_" Antauri had defended not so long ago, when Mandarin had made his first announcement

there was a time when Antauri would have smiled and opened his arms

now he looked torn, looking back at the boy

Mandarin looked to the one he'd been dreading

SPRX

once, he would treat Mandarin as an older brother, share everything

it was Mandarin that knew of his love for Nova first

SPRX's trust and love was hard to lose

but it was even harder to earn

SPRX, first to judge, last to trust

Mandarin had been close to SPRX, and he knew that SPRX took his betrayal the worst, without a doubt

Mandarin was probably his first real brush with pain

Mandarin meet his black eyes

pure hatred was all that could be spared for him

SPRX stood strong, his fist tightly balled, they looked ready to swing

SPRX was also the first to speak

"no." was all he said

Mandarin was surprised, but he had been expecting this out of SPRX

Mandarin looked to Antauri

his closest friend, they had been even closer than him and SPRX

Mandarin tried to be a mentor to SPRX, Antauri was the only one he would confine in, _ever_

but the once brotherly eyes were cold and confused

he kept looking to Chiro

Mandarin wanted Antauri to say something, desperately!

Antauri could tell, but tried to ignored it, he had nothing _to _say

to Mandarin, the chose was simple, he was their blood brother, **(A/N: maybe, I'm not really sure if any of them are related -grungekitty)** he was their first, no, their _real _leader! he had been with them for longer than this _boy_! he was their _family_

but what Mandarin didn't know was how close Chiro had become to them, he was the son, the little brother, the older brother, even the father sometimes, Chiro was family too, the hardest part was that they had become _his _family, if they go back to Mandarin, Chiro would be back in the orphanage for a year or two, then he would age out, they just couldn't do that to him

Mandarin looked at the three youngest monkeys, all in a group, all strong and angry

Otto, Nova, and SPRX, the one's he'd hurt the most

"you should leave" SPRX said

"so you'd prefer the boy over your own brother?!" Mandarin spat "isn't it you, Antauri, that said that everyone makes mistakes? that everyone deserves a second chance? why am I an exception?!"

Antauri looked down

the three were now furious

"the '_boy_' is Chiro!" Nova

"and he _is _our brother!" Otto

"more than you now!" SPRX

"you betrayed us!" Otto

"you hurt us!" Nova

"Chiro doesn't yell!" Otto

"Chiro doesn't lie!" SPRX

"Chiro doesn't torture!" Nova

Antauri was surprised by the out burst

Chiro didn't even know what was going on

but Gibson knew it was coming, he always sat back and watched, so he could see all the writing on the walls

"I am your family!" Mandarin screamed

"not now!" Otto

"you haven't been for a long time!" SPRX

"I was one of you!" Mandarin pleaded

"_was_! _you _choose this Mandarin!" SPRX

"Traitor!"

"coward!"

"jerk!"

"heart breaker!"

"disgrace!"

"liar!"

"evil!"

"cold hearted!"

"scum!"

"traitor!"

Mandarin was in such pain

"so you'd turn your brother away in his time of need? you'd just _betray _me?"

Mandarin felt all the same feelings when he had betrayed them, only it stung worse, he had convinced himself that they had betrayed him before! only recently had he seen his fault, but now they _were _betraying him, abandoning him, spitting in his very face!

Mandarin had come seeking redemption, but all he found was spite

"MONKEY TEAM!" Antauri yelled, he was appalled by their lack of sympathy for their former leader

but the three were still not ready to forgive, they would never forgive him, he'd cut them too deep, the wounds would never heal

Gibson stayed out of the way, he himself wanted Chiro to stay, but wanted out of the tension it would bring to add his own opinion to the already intense fight going on, that was all he wanted to do when it came to Mandarin, stay out of the way!

Glares were shot across the room

"you can't tell me that you _forgive _him!" SPRX said to Antauri

"I let go of my hate a long time ago!" Antauri didn't _want _to be where he was, he could see how hurt Chiro looked seeing him on Mandarin's side, but Antauri couldn't let Mandarin be singled out like that, he needed a defence!

"are you out of your mind?!" Nova yelled

"All I know is that I will _NOT_ stay if that sleazeball is going to stick around!" SPRX said

"You can kiss me goodbye too!" Nova added

Otto was torn, about ready to cry, he didn't want anyone to split up, and especially not because of Mandarin!

Antauri looked at Otto as if he was the deciding factor in the matter

Otto really couldn't picture leaving, but he couldn't picture Mandarin being leader again either

Chiro was nervous as heck!

Gibson was silently trying to decide what he would do if the situation reaches that stat, could he really stay in a broken team? could he make it on his own though?

Antauri watched his hard earned family fall apart completely, what was the right thing to do?

Otto looked at the ground

"I can't do this!" he said as he started to cry

exactly _what _he couldn't do, no one knew

"I can stay with Jinmay" Chiro whimpered

everyone knew what he was saying

"_I don't have to go back to the orphanage_"

Antauri was hurt, he wanted to be convincing the team of _Chiro's _worthiness, not Mandarin's!

but it wasn't that easy!

then a whimpering could be heard

the team looked to see Gibson crying

he was scared of his family falling apart!

SPRX and Nova were still holding Otto, they gave soothing looks to Gibson, but Glared at Mandarin

"_this is all your fault!_" is what remained unsaid

SPRX had his plan ready, take fist rocket 3 to the planet fortillia with Nova and maybe Otto, only if he wanted, if he wanted to stay, SPRX wouldn't force him to go

Mandarin stepped away from Antauri, his family had been much happier with this..._boy_, and Mandarin was realizing it, he was being selfish by wanting his old life back, because the only way to do that is to rip theirs out out their hands

there was too much damage, it would never be the same

Mandarin quietly left

he bowed his head in shame as he walked through the Shuggazoomian streets

everyone was stunned and crying

Antauri ran to Chiro and hugged him, and apologized

Nova and SPRX helped Otto to his room and gave him a cupcake to cheer him up. all without saying a word

and Gibson had seen himself to his lab at some point or another

Mandarin was not one of them anymore, no matter how much he wished he was

* * *

**that got dramatic!**

**I guess part of that was my thought of how awkward it would get if Mandarin turned good**

**I tried to switch back to the feel of the song**

**Gibson's part was weird o_O**

**but other than that, pretty much everyone got some intense thoughts and moments**

**^v^**

**but I hope you all liked it**

**REVIEW!**

**NOW!**

**trust me, I've had to tell countless people**

**"no, you are NOT annoying me! I love my reviews! every last one! even the "it was neat" ones! THEY MAKE MY DAY AND FIGHT OFF THE "oh my gosh I'm so alone in life!" FEELINGS!"**

**SO REVIEW!NOW!PLEASE!NOW!DO IT!TYPE ANYTHING YOU WANT!**

**pwease?**

**and if you are wanting on my chapter stories, I'm waiting for inspiration, I just **_**can't **_**write for them! AT ALL! **_**BUT**_**... I always feel more like writing after I read a review, even if it's not the same story!**

***puppy pout***

**OMG I HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MOURNING! WHAT AM I DOING!?**

**G2G!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

***after note: ...I overslept the next day -_-***


End file.
